Le fantasme de Castiel
by xAlec
Summary: O.S tout en érotisme ! Dean à décidé d'offrir un cadeau plutôt spécial à Castiel pour son anniversaire. L'Ange ayant développé une drôle de passion pour le personnage du Joker, Dean va lui permettre de réaliser l'un de ses derniers fantasmes.


Hello j'espère que vous allez bien ! J'arrive avec un nouvel O.S des plus érotiques !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ne suis pas partie dans l'abus x)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori, ou l'une des mes histoires, qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est super gentil et ça motive un max !

Désolé pour les fautes restantes, bonne lecture :D

P.S: pour ceux qui le connaisse, j'espère avoir un peu retranscrit le caractère du Joker ^^'

* * *

Depuis que Dean avait accompagné son petit ami au cinéma voir le film ''Suicide Squad'', il avait l'impression de vivre avec le Joker. Pour une raison inconnue, le jeune homme avait développé une obsession pour ce personnage.

Parfois Castiel regardait Dean avec un petit sourire. Il dévorait Dean des yeux littéralement. Et même si au départ Dean n'aimait pas trop ça. Au fil des jours il en avait pris l'habitude et s'était même surpris à aimer ça.

Il fallait dire que lorsque Castiel jouait à ce petit jeu, il était incroyablement sexy. Heureusement qu'il ne poussait pas le même rire parce que cela aurait été vraiment glauque.

Dean n'avait plus compté le nombre de fois où son petit ami avait regardé le film. À chaque fois il l'entendait parler à la place du Joker. Cela amusait Dean.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il allait rentrer dans le jeu de son Ange. C'était son anniversaire et pour l'occasion, Dean avait décidé de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et rien qu'à l'idée il en était déjà tout excité.

Vivant maintenant depuis 1 an avec Castiel dans leur appartement, ils avaient raccroché niveau chasse. Et ils pouvaient enfin profiter de la vie. Ce qu'ils faisaient sans se gêner, bien au contraire.

Castiel était encore au travail, il travaillait dans une supérette dans la ville d'à côté. Dean lui avait pris un jour de congé. Il travaillait dans un garage non loin. Le seul boulot qu'il avait accepté de faire, pour faire plaisir à Castiel.

Dean sourit en pensant à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis un long moment, puis un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il pensa à leur future soirée. Il ne savait pas ce que Castiel pouvait faire, mais il avait quelques idées.

Il fit rapidement le ménage et alla prendre une douche. Il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude lui détendit les muscles et l'emplissait d'un certain bien être. Il repensa encore une fois à ce qu'il avait décidé. Il était exprès allé sur internet pour se renseigner par rapport au costume, à la bombe de couleur pour les cheveux. Il voulait faire plaisir à Castiel, le rendre le plus heureux au monde et il avait eu la meilleure idée. Ce projet il l'avait mis en place trois semaines environ. D'ailleurs il devait s'avouer que de l'imaginer comme ça l'excitait vraiment. Il était pressé que le jeune homme rentrait.

Il était 16h et Castiel ne finissait qu'à 18h, il avait encore du temps à perdre et il l'utilisa pour préparer quelques amuse-bouche, et autres. Il n'allait pas faire un repas complet chaud. Les connaissant ils passeraient d'abord au dessert. Dean sourit et mis des bières au frigo. Son ordi laissait passer la musique des Twenty one pilots – Heathens. C'était devenue la préférée de Cas, et Dean l'appréciait assez, pour pouvoir l'écouter sans en être obligé.

Dean s'installa sur le canapé et se reposa les yeux. Il était debout depuis tôt le matin et il sentait une légère fatigue le prendre. Une petite sieste n'était pas de refus.

Castiel en rentrant, entendit tout d'abord la mélodie parvenir à ses oreilles. Il fit un sourire en accrochant sa veste et en allant au salon. Il découvrit Dean assoupit sur le canapé, le visage serein, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Le jeune homme s'approcha du dormeur, se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Dean papillonna des yeux un instant puis posa une main sur la joue de Castiel et répondit à son baiser.

« Hey bien dormi ? » Demanda Castiel en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

« Plutôt bien. J'avais besoin d'énergie. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! » Dean se leva d'un bond, un peu trop vite vu que sa tête tourna un instant et Castiel l'attrapa avant qu'il ne retombe sur le canapé.

« Fais attention Dean. » Lui dit-il.

« Ferme les yeux Cas ! C'est une surprise ! » Fit Dean un peu trop excité peut-être.

Castiel lui sourit, la joie de Dean était contagieuse, et il adorait les surprises de Dean.

Il s'installa sur le canapé en attendant que son homme revienne. Il se demandait bien ce que cette surprise pouvait être.

Dean revint rapidement avec ce qui semblait être un paquet cadeau caché dans son dos. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ce demandant en quel honneur il avait droit à un cadeau.

Dean s'approcha puis se pencha à l'oreille de Castiel.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sweety. » Castiel se mit à rougir et rire. Il attrapa la nuque de Dean pour y déposer un long baiser plein de tendresse.

« J'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire. » Rigola-t-il.

« Je vois ça. » Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

Castiel prit le paquet et alors que Dean s'installait à côté de lui, il déchira le papier.

Son regard s'illumina autant de surprise que d'incompréhension, il se tourna vers Dean et le regarda de ce fameux regard.

Le moment était arrivé et Dean frissonna. Il avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois ce qu'il pourrait se passer mais il n'en avait jamais réussi à trouver le schéma parfait. Après tout Castiel pouvait être très imprévisible.

« C'est vraiment très gentil Dean... Je pensais que ça t'embêtait un peu tout ça. » Fini par dire Castiel alors qu'il sortait la tenue, identique à celle du personnage dans le film.

« Pas du tout Cas et... Je dois te dire qu'en t'imaginant dans ces vêtements tu dois être vraiment sexy... Alors je te propose de te changer et puis je te dirais la suite. Okay ? » Dit Dean une main sur la nuque de Castiel. Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire puis l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Puis il se leva et partit se changer.

Dean prit le temps de respirer correctement. Il se sentait déjà excité alors que rien ne s'était encore passé. Il tenta de ce calmer mais ce fut peine perdu lorsqu'il vit arriver son amant, habillé, les cheveux colorés, tous les détails y étaient. Complètement changé. Ce look lui allait beaucoup trop bien pour la raison de Dean qui était parti au moment où Cas était entré dans son champ de vision.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux braqués sur Castiel. Puis il se leva et le rejoignit, plongeant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

« Alors, ça me va comment ? » Demanda Castiel avec une certaine fierté.

« Sérieusement ? » Dean s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura avec une voix beaucoup trop rauque. « Beaucoup trop bandant à mon goût. »

Castiel passa sa langue sur les lèvres, les pupilles dilatées. Dean savait toujours trouver les bons mots.

« Mais tu sais ce qu'est le meilleur, mon Ange ? » Demanda Dean, sa tête toujours dans le cou de Cas, son souffle faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

« Quoi donc Dean ? » Demanda-t-il, ses doigts caressant la nuque de Dean.

« Ce soir je suis tout à toi, et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. » Dean savait que ce n'était pas rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il l'avait remarqué en sentant la pression des doigts de Castiel sur sa nuque, du souffle plus rapide contre sa peau et le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du brun.

« Vraiment tout ? » Lui demanda-t-il commençant déjà à jouer son rôle. Parfois Dean se demandait si Castiel n'avait pas une double personnalité.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » Lui répondit-il simplement en se reculant et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était un peu déstabilisé de le voir comme ça, seuls ses yeux ressortaient et ses cheveux, à présent verts, partaient toujours dans tous les sens. Ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Dans ce cas... » Castiel ne finit pas sa phrase, attrapant Dean par la taille il le serra contre lui entama un baiser des plus érotiques. Sa langue caressait celle de Dean dans un bruit des plus obscènes, faisant doucement gémir Dean. Castiel poussa Dean sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main sur son cou et se rapprocha très près de son visage.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te le promets... » Castiel faisait ces petits grognements, comme dans le film, et cela rendait Dean complètement fou. Alors qu'il allait recommencer à l'embrasser, Castiel l'arrêta.

« Nah, nah, nah. C'est moi qui dirige ce soir. Hum ? » Castiel descendit dans le cou de Dean et commença à y déposer des baisers, puis lui mordillait la peau. Dean avait des difficultés à retenir ses gémissements, le bas-ventre de Cas contre le sien ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque Castiel lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. Dean était à sa merci.

La main de Castiel caressa le cou de Dean et descendait progressivement jusqu'à son ventre. Il la passa sous son tee-shirt et remonta doucement jusqu'à l'un des boutons de chair de Dean. Au contact des doigts froids, Dean se cambra, son érection se pressa contre celle de Castiel et ils gémirent tous les deux.

« Dean... » Grogna Castiel visiblement très excité par tout ça.

Castiel se redressa et enleva le tee-shirt de Dean puis le sien. Il se recoucha ensuite contre lui, continuant de lui mordillait le cou. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre les embrasaient et pourtant ce n'était que le début.

Dean passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Cas et soupirait de plaisir près de son oreille.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'attache Dean ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme, sa voix emplie d'un désir certain.

Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux, réponse muette. Il lui laissait carte blanche. Il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Castiel se redressa une nouvelle fois et défit sa ceinture sous le regard curieux de Dean, une fois ouverte il la retira et tout en embrassant goulûment les lèvres de Dean il lui attacha les mains derrière lui. Il retira ensuite la ceinture de Dean et attacha celle de ses mains au pied du canapé avec la deuxième ceinture.

« Je suis ton prisonnier ? » Murmura Dean.

« Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. » La situation excitait de plus en plus les deux hommes. La soirée risquait d'être haute en couleur et plaisir.

Castiel caressa la joue de Dean tout en le regardant, murmurant ''pretty, pretty, pretty » jouant le rôle à la perfection.

Le brun se pencha sur le pectoral de Dean et y glissa sa langue, lentement. Douce torture. Dean tira vainement ses mains attachées et cambra son dos lorsque Castiel prit un de ces tétons en otage entre ses lèvres.

« Caaas... » Gémit-il alors que les dents de son amant jouaient avec son téton.

Castiel posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Dean et fit ''shhhhh''. L'autre téton fut pris en otage l'instant d'après.

Alors que l'Ange s'amusait à malmener les boutons de chairs de Dean, sa main descendit lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il la pressa sa main sur son sexe à travers le jean, le massant avec envie.

« Bordel... » Grogna Dean ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Son bassin se cambrant involontairement, cherchant plus de contacts.

Castiel sourit, Dean n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir sous lui, alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer. Son cœur en explosa de bonheur. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Il reprit possession des lèvres de Dean pour l'emmener dans un baiser violent et possessif, auquel il répondit avec autant d'avidité. L'Ange se mit à califourchon sur lui et d'un mouvement de bassin fit frotter leurs sexes. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, le bruit étouffé par leur baiser, puis le Brun se redressa, la tête en arrière alors qu'il ondulait sur le corps de Dean, il lâcha un gémissement des plus érotiques puis regarda Dean dans les yeux, les pupilles complètement dilatées, le regard noir de désir.

Il recula et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Dean, embrassant son ventre, déposant plusieurs petits baisers tout en descendant jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Les mains posées sur les cuisses de Dean, il les caressaient et frôlait entre-temps son sexe en demande. Ils étaient serrés dans leur caleçon mais cela rajoutait une dose d'excitation.

Il déboutonna le jean de son amant et ouvrit la braguette. Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà son Ange avait plongé sa main dans son caleçon et avait enroulé ses doigts autour de son sexe. Un gémissement et le brun en fut ravis. Il entama de léger va et vient, gêné par le caleçon. Il retira sa main, laissant Dean dans une frustration la plus totale et le regarda un instant. Le sourire aux lèvres de Cas laissa présager à Dean que le jeune homme en avait pas fini avec lui. Et tant mieux pour lui. Même s'il aurait bien aimé ne plus avoir ce caleçon qui lui comprimait totalement le sexe.

Castiel descendit le jean de Dean sous ses fesses, aidé par le jeune homme qui souleva son bassin. Il lui retira totalement. Son sexe très voyant à travers le caleçon le fit grogner de plaisir. Il se baissa et le mordilla à travers le tissu. La voix de Dean fut la plus douce musique.

L'Ange se releva afin d'enlever son propre jean et se replaça à califourchon sur son petit ami. Un nouveau baiser fut entamé, plus doux mais toujours empli de désir et possessivité. Le corps de Castiel ondula au rythme du baiser, il ne le contrôlait pas vraiment sans les jeans, la sensation était déjà plus décuplée.

« Tu es prêt à être torturé Baby ? » Demanda Castiel entre deux baisers.

« J'ai plutôt hâte. » Répondit Dean qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir tirer son homme plus contre lui pour approfondir encore plus le baiser.

L'Ange repartit à l'assaut du corps de l'ancien chasseur. Il ne s'attarda qu'un instant sur ses deux tétons, son esprit déjà occupé par un tout autre endroit. Il descendit alors rapidement jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et il tira légèrement sur le caleçon. Dean gémissait aux frottements, son sexe déjà bien sensible.

Au moment de sa libération le jeune homme poussa un soupir de plaisir et Castiel dû se concentrer pour ne pas venir sous cette vue trop érotique. Le corps de Dean nu, et le savant attaché, devant lui fit monter d'un cran son excitation.

Il se baissa vers ce sexe déjà bien tendu et le lécha de tout son long.

« Hum... Cas.. » Dean les yeux fermait, le corps tendu, se laisser aller en gémissant sans retenue.

Sans fut trop pour Castiel qui prit son sexe d'un coup en bouche. Commençant de rapide va et vient. Il jouait de sa langue avec minutie, la faisait tourner autour du gland bien violacé.

Dean tout en gémissant se retenait de donner des coups de bassin. L'Ange leva les yeux vers Dean, et leurs regards s'accrocha. Dean déglutissait avec difficulté en voyant son sexe disparaître entre les lèvres de son amant.

Bien entendu ce n'était pas leur première fois. Mais aujourd'hui Castiel était plus qu'entreprenant. Et terriblement sexy et bandant.

Castiel continuait de le regarder avec un regard coquin et ressortit son sexe de sa bouche et fit le tour du gland de sa langue tout en soutenant le regard de Dean.

Le chasseur laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et gémit une nouvelle fois.

Castiel passa une main sur les bourses de Dean et y appliqua un petit massage, puis continua son massage sur le périnée de son amant. Il entendait Dean respirer rapidement, et gémir de temps à autre.

Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean et l'embrassa amoureusement. Son corps ondulant contre le sien. Il approcha deux doigts de la bouche de Dean et ce dernier comprenant où il voulait en venir les attrapa de ses lèvres et commença à les suçoter, sous le regard de Cas, la bouche entre-ouverte, le regard brillant de désir. Il joua de sa langue avec les doigts de son Ange puis les estimant assez enduit les relâcha. Il s'avança autant qu'il put et emprisonna cette fois les lèvres de Cas.

L'ange descendit la main jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant et alors que sa langue était suçotée entre les lèvres de Dean, il commença à l'a stimuler, aidé par ce dernier qui avait soulevé ses hanches.

Il inséra 2 doigts et commença un long va et vient. Sa langue fut libérée, tandis que le jeune gémissait de plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, un autre doigt ajouté, Castiel retira ses doigts et Dean grogna de frustration.

« Que veux-tu Dean. » Murmura Castiel contre ses lèvres.

« Je te veux... Cas... » Répondit difficilement Dean, alors que Castiel continuait d'onduler sur lui.

« Say it, say it, Say it... » Dean reconnu là un passage du film et lui sourit. Son petit ami était incroyable. Il décida de continuer à jouer, rien que pour son homme.

« Please... » Lui répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un grognement et Cas lui mordillait le cou un peu plus fort ce qui fit gémir Dean.

Castiel se redressa et recula. Il s'installa entre les jambes de Dean et prit le sexe de son amant en main. Il le masturba à un rythme soutenu. Puis il inséra à nouveau deux doigts en Dean qui sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Castiel jouait avec lui, il voulait le rendre le plus sensible possible, le voir se tortiller pour sentir plus, toujours plus. Dean souleva son bassin afin de sentir les doigts de Castiel en lui, alors que ces derniers atteignaient sa prostate le faisant gémir longuement.

« Cas. Cas. Cas... » Il perdait pied, il adorait ça.

Castiel serrait la base de son propre sexe, à jouer avec le jeu, il allait se brûler également. Il souffla doucement, tentant de se calmer un temps soi peu.

Tout en regardant Dean, il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe près de l'entrée, sans y entrer. Se contentant de faire frotter son gland contre.

« Prends-moi Cas... Je veux te sentir en moi... »

Il enduisit son sexe de salive, le masturba un instant et commença à s'introduire en Dean. Il masturba son amant afin de lui faire oublier la légère douleur. Arrivé à la moitié. Il s'arrêta le temps de souffler. Il avait trop joué avec Dean, en un instant il pouvait venir et il ne le voulait pas.

« Cas... » Le supplia à nouveau son amant.

D'un coup il pénétra Dean jusqu'à la garde et ils gémirent ensemble. Castiel resta immobile le temps que Dean s'habitue à sa présence. Il continua ses caresses sur son sexe et sur son ventre avec son autre main. D'un coup de bassin, Dean l'autorisa à bouger, ce qu'il fit d'abord lentement et lascivement. Castiel n'avait pas fini de torturer de plaisir son amant. Il allait tout faire pour lui faire perdre complètement la tête.

C'est donc avec un lent va et vient que Castiel investissait son corps. C'était trop lent, trop bon. Dean ne pouvait se retenir de gémir doucement.

« Tu es si bon Cas... Plus... »

Castiel lui sourit et commença donc à augmenter la vitesse, donnant de plus violent coup de bassin, investissant plus sauvagement son corps puis il reprit à nouveau un rythme plus lent puis s'arrêta complètement.

Dean grogna de mécontentement même si ça lui plaisait énormément.

« Bordel... Arrête de jouer Cas... J'ai envie de te sentir plus que ça... »

Castiel rigola un moment, faisant tressauter tout son corps. Il adorait rendre son petit ami fou de désir.

Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en recommençant à bouger. Dean gémissait dans sa bouche, c'était exquis.

Il reprit un rythme soutenu, investissant son corps à grands coups. Faisant gémir plus fort Dean à chaque coup contre sa prostate. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs muscles contractés.

Castiel imposa le même rythme sur le sexe de Dean, dur et rapide, les gémissements étaient constants ils arrivaient bientôt au point de non-retour.

« Plus... Cas... Plus... » Lui ordonna Dean, son corps se cambrant à chaque coup pour accompagner son amant.

Castiel grogna de plaisir et accéléra un peu plus. Quelques coups plus tard et le corps de Dean se contractait.

« Cas... Je vais... »

« Vient pour moi Dean. » Lui dit Castiel, le regardant avec amour et désir et accélérant les va et vient sur son sexe.

Dean éjacula en criant le nom de son amant dans un cri rauque de plaisir, se répandant sur son torse et la main de son amant.

Castiel éjacula à son tour, en plusieurs jets, en l'entendant crier son nom de cette façon.

Il se retira et remonta l'embrasser passionnément quoique avec un peu de mal n'ayant plus assez de souffle, lui détachant les mains par la même occasion.

Dean glissa ses mains sur le bas du dos de Cas et sa nuque et approfondit le baiser.

« Je t'aime Dean... Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. » Lui murmura Castiel en déposant des baisers partout sur son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi. De rien, c'était fabuleux. Je crois que je te laisserais jouer ce rôle plus souvent. » Plaisanta Dean.

« Je vois que tu as adoré autant que moi. » Rigola Castiel.

« Putain t'as pas idée à quel point. » répondit Dean.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser puis passèrent rapidement à la douche avant de retourner cette fois dans leur lit.


End file.
